


Caught

by normski_reedenstein



Series: Wonderful World of Hiddles [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston- Fandom
Genre: Dom Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Masturbation, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: This was a prompt I thought up a few years ago that never saw the light of day until now. A few of Tom's lines were provided by an old friend, Queencurphy.Songs:Say Yes- FloetryNo Ordinary Love- SadeCloser- Nine Inch Nails (not listed as one of the songs in the story but I had it in mind when Tom is having his fun with the toy.)





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I thought up a few years ago that never saw the light of day until now. A few of Tom's lines were provided by an old friend, Queencurphy. 
> 
> Songs:   
> Say Yes- Floetry   
> No Ordinary Love- Sade   
> Closer- Nine Inch Nails (not listed as one of the songs in the story but I had it in mind when Tom is having his fun with the toy.)

I may have made a mistake listening to my panty dropper playlist while doing dishes. Between having the best shower sex of my life this morning before Tom left for work and the fantasies my mood music was mustering in my deviant mind, I couldn’t stop clenching my thighs while I tried to finish the housework. Floetry was singing about saying yes in my ear and all I could picture was saying yes to him.

Fuck it. A break for a quickie wouldn’t kill me.

I dried my hands off and damn near ran to the bedroom to grab Mr. Pink. Tom always found it funny that I named my toys. Buried in the back of my underwear drawer under too many pairs of bras sat my tiny but trusty pink vibrator.

Tom wouldn’t be home for another hour or so. I made my way to the living room just as Sade started playing. My one weakness, the one artist who could get my guts to turn to jelly and get me in the mood has always been Sade. I really wished Tom was back home sooner rather than later. I could already feel his hands on me. Sitting on the couch, I spread my legs and pushed my toy past my shorts and undies. It was ridiculous how listening to music made me wet. Then again, sometimes it took very little especially with Tom. All he had to do was look at me and I could crumble into a mess.  

Damn him.

I twisted the top of the toy until it buzzed to life and slowly moved it to rest over my clit. With one of my favorite artists crooning away in my ears, I was soon lost in my imagination. Picturing Tom’s hands sliding down to my breasts, kneading and massaging them in his large hands. His thumbs would slide over my pebbled nipples sending a jolt through my body right down to my core.

His hands were always laced with the best kind of dark magic.

I could feel him making his way down to my apex, his middle finger extending down to rub my throbbing clit in small circles. He always enjoyed playing in my wetness. The buzzing from Mr. Pink was already driving me nuts. I let myself moan out loud. I could hear Tom coaxing me to be louder with my noises, more carefree. He would whisper sweet nothings combined with the raunchy things he knew would make me melt. I closed my eyes and ground Mr. Pink against me. I hated how quickly I would get close to coming whenever I used a vibrator. It always lead to painful edging but the payoff was worth it in the end. I couldn't hear myself over my music but I knew I was calling out into the otherwise quiet house. Thank God we didn't have neighbors. I was so lost in my own euphoria I didn't care about anything else. I was on my way to my first orgasm, the feeling so close I could taste it. When it felt like a pair of hands were touching my legs, I opened my eyes.

_Oh. Fuck._

Tom was kneeling between my legs, a sexy smirk on his lips and lust in his hooded blue eyes. He reached up and pulled my headphones off. My breathing was labored from a combination of an impending orgasm and suddenly being caught.

"Look at you, having the audacity to bring yourself off with your pathetic, plastic dick." His voice was playful but I could tell he wanted to chastise me.

I was frozen in place, Mr. Pink still buzzing idly over my clit.

“What are you doing home early?” My voice shook.

Tom maneuvered me out of my shorts as he spoke. “We finished shooting early on account of the weather. I thought I would surprise you but as it turns out, you surprised me.” He held my thighs apart and looked at my dripping pussy almost like he was examining me to see just how turned on I was.

“Am I in trouble now?” I asked, my free hand traveling through Tom’s blond locks.

I wanted to be in his lap so bad. Or bent over it. 

He chuckled at my feigned innocence. “Not at the moment. You look too savory to be punished.” Taking the toy from my hand, he teased the tip of it through my folds before dancing it over my clit. "What was I doing to you, in your daydream? Did I strike you? Call you  a desperate little slut? Do you like that? Being undermined and abused by me?"

Tom added the slightest bit of pressure to my already super sensitive nub. I gasped as electric shocks pulsed through me. His thick honey voice saying such things to me...I could never get enough.

“Oh God, _yes_ Sir,” I moaned softly.

"I bet the upholstery is soaked beneath your thighs."

Of course it was. I could feel the moisture coating the undersides of my thighs and ass. I was beginning to think that the couch wasn’t necessarily the best place for me and my messy cunt to get off. Not like it mattered now.

“Please give me more, Sir.”

Tom slid Mr. Pink from my clit down to my sodden opening, slowly teasing my slit. I just wanted to be filled with both the toy and his cock. One would have to do for now.  

"Do you want me to work you through a long and exhausting climax? I could make you see stars, sweetheart; trust me." 

He held the toy steady, waiting for a response. 

"I want to come, Sir. Please make me come."

I didn't care that I was begging. Hell, I always begged. 

I felt him pushing Mr. Pink further inside me and, as if being filled wasn't enough, he turned the intensity of the vibration up higher. I whimpered as my hips automatically bucked forward. Pushing me against the back of the couch with one firm hand, Tom used his other to thrust my vibrator in and out of me. He didn't start off slow, he didn't work up to a quicker tempo. He wanted to see me come hard and fast. Maybe I was being punished after all. His hand pulled my tank top down and exposed a breast that he worked with his too skilled fingers. I was a fucking mess on that couch, literally and figuratively. My pussy was dripping and my words we starting to come out quick and semi coherent. 

"That's it, baby. You love when I fuck you with your toys don't you?" 

"I love when you fuck me with my toys," I repeat. 

"Come for your Master," Tom commands. "Show me how much you love this."

And just like that, I'm shaking as my orgasm crashes into me like a truck. He doesn't stop though. He keeps pushing Mr. Pink into my spasming channel, working everything he can from me from every angle. I grabbed his wrist and tried to push him away. The first orgasm always made me extra sensitive and he knew that. I couldn't take any touching for at least a few minutes after. But in this moment, he didn't give a shit. He was in control. I could fight but I would eventually give in because I loved when he was in control.

"Please Sir, don't make me come again. Please! It's too much!" 

"You're finished when I say so. Now come for me again my good little slut." He was breathing heavy and if I could've put money on it, I bet his cock was aching to get out of his pants.

Another orgasm rolls after the first, this one more intense. 

" _Fuck!_ " I screamed, my voice pitched piercingly high. 

Tom watched my face with so much seriousness that even with me losing my mind in front of him, I was intimidated. 

He was Master. He was Sir. I would do anything he asked of me then. 

"Keep going," he cooed.

He turned the vibrator up again. I couldn't tell if I was still riding out orgasm number two or if I was bleeding into number three but Jesus, it was so painfully amazing I wanted to cry and have more at the same time. I was starting to sweat and the smell of my sex was filling the air and I couldn't think straight to save my life. I was thrashing against the couch and swearing and moaning. It was too much and not enough. Tom took the flat of his hand and pushed on the top of my pelvis. I unintentionally tightened my muscles around Mr. Pink and before I could warn him, I was squirting on the couch. I knew that was what he was aiming for but I normally had the control to keep it from happening. 

"That's my girl," he said, smiling at the mess I was making. 

He started to turn the buzzing down little by little until the toy completely turned off. 

" _Oh my fuck_ ," I breathed as I slumped over. 

Tom laughed and stood up, looking over his handiwork. 

 "Now, wipe off that couch and that leaking cunt before you meet me in the bedroom. I'm going to find a hiding place for your little friend. " 

I groaned. "But I can't move!" 

He leaned down and kissed my temple before he whispered in my ear, "You'd better find the strength, Pet. You still need to be punished and that wasn't even the extent of what I want to do to you." 

With that, he smacked my ass and walked off. 

"I hate you," I mumbled. 


End file.
